When Darman found out
by EveryWriterNeedsInspiration
Summary: Complete AU. The day before he leaves Coruscant, Darman finds out... Oneshot, may turn into more if you guys like it.


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney and Republic commando belongs to Karen Traviss.**

* * *

They were in Arca Barracks, Omega and Kal they had just been given a new op order from Zey.

"Well, that'll be interesting," Niner said. "Never worked with the Galactic Marines before."

Kal was sitting on the table in the briefing room, actually swinging his legs. He looked up as Omega entered. Darman wondered if Kal could tell he was nervous. There was something Darman had been waiting to ask Kal.

"Everyone okay?" Kal said, "Any questions?"

"No sarge," Fi said. Atin was actually more cheerful than Fi at the moment, which Darman knew meant Fi must be upset about something. Darman noticed he was acting like this more and more ever since their anti-terror op with _Kal'buir. Ever since Atin and I started dating Etain and Laseema_ he thought guiltily. "It'll be nice to see Commander Gett again."

"Gett wants you embarked in _Fearless_ by oh-seven-hundred tomorrow, so if there's anything you want to do, do it today." Kal took out for credit chips that looked like they were worth a lot. "Go on. You know your way about the interesting bits of Coruscant now. It'll be months before you're back here."

"Thanks, Sarge." Atin stood to leave. "You'll still be here when we get back today?"

"I always see you off, don't I?"

"Yeah, Sarge. You do."

Fi handed Kal back his credit chip. "Thanks. I've got to do some calibration on my HUD. I'll stick around the barracks today."

"He's gone all sober." Niner said, "Don't know what's gotten into him." Darman knew, though. Fi hated seeing all the civilians of Coruscant living normal lives, talking with loved ones. It made him even more aware of the normal life he could never have.

"I'm an unsung hero." Fi said, "I've got my public image to protect."

Then Niner shoved Atin and Fi towards the doors. They could all tell that Kal wanted to talk to Darman alone, and after that Darman would want to do something with Etain. "See you later, Sarge." Niner said as he walked out the door. Kal slid off his perch on the table to stand in front of where Darman was sitting.

"Now, son, anything troubling you?" Kal said

"No, Sarge." Darman replied

"Etain's off to Qiilura to for a few months, to start the rundown of the garrison."

"Kal…" Darman said hesitantly, not sure how to put this. "What happened with Etain? I know there's something wrong. You guys aren't good at hiding things from me. I know you too well." Darman said.

Kal was surprised. He obviously didn't think Darman had realized. Kal took a long time to answer.

"Son," he said, "son, please don't hate us. Especially her. I made her not tell you because I thought you'd worry when you were at the front lines."

"What is it, _buir_?" Darman asked with growing concern. He hadn't realized it was a big secret.

"It's Etain, son," Kal paused "she's carrying your son." It was a bombshell. Far more shocking than real bombshells Darman had seen. Two words were stuck in his mind. _Your son._ Etain was pregnant with _his son._ He was a father.

" _My_ son" Darman muttered almost incoherently. He was utterly shocked. " _My_ son."

"Yes, Dar," Kal said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I should have."

"It's-it's okay." Darman said. "I think-I think I'll go and talk to Etain." He was beginning to come out of the initial shock. But this was a whole new avenue of possibilities, one he hadn't even thought about. He wanted to go see Etain, maybe go out into the City with her. Make some sense out of this whole situation.

"Okay, son." Kal said as Darman stood up quickly and made for the door. "But I'll be here if you want to talk some more.

Etain was sitting on the edge of the balcony overlooking the city when Darman found her. He pulled out a bantha leather chair and sat next to her, gently grasping her hand. She smiled at him.

"You know," he said after a while of them silently gazing out into the skyscrapers of Galactic City, "you and Kal should have known that you couldn't keep a secret from me for very long. I know you too well."

She looked up in surprise as he said this. "Kal told you? I thought-"

"I asked him. I could tell there was something going on you didn't want me to know."

"Dar, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you so bad I just..." Her voice trailed off.

"You were worried I'd fret during battle and get myself killed." He finished the sentence for her. "It's okay. I know you were doing what you thought was best for me." They sat in silence for a while after that, Darman gently running his fingers through her fiery red hair.

"It's a boy." She said suddenly. "Kal said you'd want him to grow up as a little Mandalorian. He had a name in mind, Venku. Do you like that?"

Darman thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I've always fancied Kad as a good Mandalorian name. Maybe he could be Kad Venku?"

Etain smiled that special smile. Darman suddenly saw nothing but her smile. "I'd like that." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? R &R and let me know if you want me to continue this story. **


End file.
